


Understanding (#316 Stroke)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don hadn’t understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding (#316 Stroke)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 500th drabble for numb3rs100 and as a result is dedicated to emmademarais, melissima, and t_vo0810.

Don hadn’t understood why Charlie did it, why he’d thrown so much away, the perfect American Dream life.

Don hadn’t understood why Billy did it. His life was on the road, his capture rate still good.

But it had been a warm night, a little past ten, and music flowed softly from the house.

Billy and Charlie were pressed together, eyes closed, swaying gently to the music while the smell of lemon blossoms from the tree filled the air.

Billy reached up and stroked Charlie’s head. Charlie smiled and sighed his face one of pure contentment.

Don started to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 500th drabble for numb3rs100. Out of those 500 I’ve done 27 Series and 87 stand alones.
> 
> I know you shouldn’t pick favorites but my favorite series are [Someplace Safe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/160691/chapters/231947) and [Rescue Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/162455/chapters/235722). And my favorite stand alone is [Everything](http://ladygray99.livejournal.com/35246.html).


End file.
